


What a Weird Friendship

by somewhatdecent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Gen, Generation of miracles are bffs, Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Mentioned Takao Kazunari, Post-Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: The generation of miracles gather together in Kagami's home in light of their first year of highschool coming to an end
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	What a Weird Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeyaniraSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaniraSan/gifts).



“Anyone mind telling me why we’re having this at my house?” Kagami groaned, opening the door.

“Because it’s a nice place and you can cook,” Kuroko said, leading the pack of rainbow-colored basketball players inside.

“Akashi literally lives in a mansion,” Kagami deadpanned.

“Too fancy for my taste. Anyways, start cooking will ya?” Aomine said, plopping himself on his couch.

“Huh? I’m not your maid, Ahomine!” Kagami exclaimed. Despite his complaints, he disappeared to the kitchen with Murasakibara trailing behind him.

“Oi! Don’t steal from my cupboards!” was heard from the kitchen.

The rest of the group made themselves comfortable in the living room. Kuroko found his way beside Akashi, resting his head on Akashi’s shoulder. Momoi and Kise started talking about anything that comes up, from Kise’s modeling shenanigans to Momoi’s strategies in the past tournaments. Murasakibara arrived in the room with a handful of snacks on hand. He chose to sit next to Aomine, which he immediately regretted as Aomie grabbed a small box of pocky from his arms. This prompted a small bickering session between both of them. Midorima, upon sitting down, received a call from none other than Takao.

Kuroko watched the group slowly become more comfortable in their space with a faint smile on his face. It was loud thanks to Aomine and Murasakibara bickering along with Midorima scolding them for being so loud while he was on the phone. It was loud but Kuroko and Akashi didn’t mind. They felt somewhat nostalgic seeing the generation of miracles bickering and laughing like any group of friends would. Kuroko missed this. Sure, Seirin was chaotic in their own way but their little Teiko gang was different. 

“Oi, Midorima! Were ya gonna stay on the phone with your boyfriend the entire time?” Aomine groaned after watching Midorima finally get off his phone.

“Takao was just telling me about our training plans this vacation,” Midorima said, pushing up his glasses.

“You didn’t even deny that Takao’s your boyfriend!” Aomine exclaimed, wide-eyed.

“Whatever,” he said.

The group then fell into normal,  _ calm  _ conversations as they waited for Kagami to finish cooking. Their conversations quickly evolved into one about basketball, specifically their plans for the next big tournament. The winter cup was still months away so their eyes were set on the spring tournaments. They had their playful banter and lighthearted jabs at each other’s teams.

“Kaijo will surely win next time!” Kise exclaimed, grinning.

“Huh? Touou will obviously come up on top! The only one who can beat me-” Aomine started before he got rudely interrupted.

“Is me!” Kagami exclaimed with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he carried a tray of food.

“What did you just say you little shit?” Aomine growled, ready to challenge Kagami into a one-on-one.

“Aomine, Kagami, please don’t fight,” Kuroko said, eyeing the tray of food that was shaking in Kagami’s agitated hands.

The two groaned as Kagami set down the tray. Almost immediately, Murasakibara started grabbing food that seemed appealing to him-- which was pretty much everything on the table. Akashi and Kuroko watched their friends eat like parents watching their children run around in the playgrounds. Kuroko grabbed his own plate, strategically dodging Aomine and Kagami bickering with forks being pointed at each other. He took food from plates that weren’t claimed by Murasakibara and went back to his place right next to Akashi.

“It’s been a while since we last came together like this,” Kuroko said before taking a bite of his food.

“Everyone’s been busy in their new schools,” Akashi said, watching the chaos unfold. He turned to Kuroko and continued, “Speaking of which, how is everything in Seirin?”

“Riko has been making us train harder,” Kuroko said, whining slightly. He remembered the days of training that would leave them laying on the floor and shivered slightly.

“Which is wise. You know the others are working harder than ever this year,” Akashi replied. 

Kuroko nodded, remembering all those times Kise and Aomine complained and bragged about their practice and the times when Midorima would have to miss a get together because Takao called him for some sort of training. He looked back at the still chaotic group, this time with a ghost of a smile on his face. He slipped out of the crowd and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a quieter environment.

“Murasakibara! Leave some for me!” Aomine’s voice was heard from the small party. Perhaps it wasn’t possible to escape the joyful noises from the living room. Not that Kuroko minded.

“There’s still some of that on the plate,” Murasakibara deadpanned

“I wanted that one!” Aomine complained.

“You two, shut up,” Midorima attempted to scold them-- which ultimately failed.

“How rude, Midorimacchi…” Kise whined.

Yes, Kuroko didn’t mind. After all, they  _ were  _ his best friends. Months passed since he last saw them-- except Kagami of course-- after the winter cup tournaments and he was glad to see them before the school year ends. He knew it wouldn’t be long before they cross paths once again but little moments like these are moments he treasured dearly. Outside of basketball matches, they almost never see each other and even when they do, the topic of basketball and tournaments always come up. Kuroko can’t blame them. After all, they were a group of basketball junkies. This was his friend group. This was his family and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oi, Tetsu! Don’t try to disappear on us,” Aomine called out.

“Huh? When did Kurokocchi leave?” Kise blurted out.

Kuroko walked back to the living room with a small smile on his face. He took one step, the step that would represent a new chapter in his life. He took that one step and immediately regretted it. Aomine and Kagami were standing over Kise, who was backed up against Murasakibara’s torso. Akashi sat on the side with Momoi with their cups in hand. Midorima was sitting nearer to the chaos and was actively protecting his lucky item from Kise’s flailing arms. Aomine and Kagami were teasing Kise, who was fake crying and whining.

“We don’t see each other for a few months and Kuroko’s misdirection works on you again?” Kagami exclaimed.

“No! He was just too quiet and small! Kurokocchi, help!” Kise whined.

“That’s not even how it works,” Midormia chimed in.

“And Kaijo is supposed to win with you as their ace?” Aomine laughed.

“You’re so mean!” Kise pouted.

Kuroko watched as Aomine and Kagami died of laughter with Kise pouting playfully. He took his seat next to Akashi and sighed. His smile may have faded but he was still tremendously happy. He watched as the three challenged each other to a basketball match. He sighed again but nonetheless grabbed his bag. He knew that the bickering would eventually lead to a basketball match. His gaze followed as Aomine, Kise, and Kagami all raced out of the apartment while shouting playful jabs and insults at each other. Yup, Kuroko definitely didn’t mind this weird and chaotic friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> hii I'm your secret santa for #knbsecretsanta2020 and happy holidays! hope you enjoyed reading because I definitely enjoyed writing this! <3


End file.
